vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
Forum:Plagiatorsoftware
Kennt jemand von Euch Softwareprodukte zum aufspüren von Plagiaten, die man als Opensource oder Freeware erhalten kann. Mir ist bislang nur propitäre Software bekannt. Vielen Dank im Vorraus. —Dieser unsignierte Beitrag stammt von Bummelchen (talk • ) 00:55, 14. Sep. 2011. Auf Diskussions- und Forumsseiten sollten Beiträge immer mit vier Tilden: ~~~~ am Ende signiert werden. Man kann sich , um eigene Kommentare beobachten zu können und einen Namen im Wiki zu haben. :Und auch die proprietäre taugt nicht wirklich was. WiseWoman kommt insgesamt zu einer ernüchternden Einschätzung, was die Tauglichkeit der verschiedenen Softwareangebote betrifft, zuletzt auf der WikiCon. Ich kann mich da unterm Strich nur anschließen: Im OS-Bereich findet sich nichts, im Bereich kommerzieller Software nichts brauchbares, was mehr als Hinweise und Fehlhinweise zu geben vermag. KayH 08:56, 14. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :Gestern bin ich über diese Seite (http://sucodo.de/info.php) `gestolpert`, kann jedoch noch nichts über die Eigenschaften der Gratis-Software sagen. 195.46.44.53 10:12, 14. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ::Vielen Dank für den Hinweis! Auf den ersten Blick scheint auch hier das Problem zu sein, dass ausschliesslich Internetquellen über Suchmaschinen herangezogen werden. Aber immerhin, ein Ansatz. Müsste man sich näher anschauen. 138.199.66.177 07:42, 15. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ::I did a quick test of the system to write in English so as not to hurt the sensible Germans with my der/die/das-Problems. I had the system check three of our German-language test cases with around 500 words each. Each one needed about 25 seconds to test. ::1) Vikinger - this is a 100% plagiarism that uses what VroniPlag calls "Verschleierung" to alter the text. It also includes a correct quotation. Results: 9% suspicious - and this is the quotation. There is one more reference, to the MetaGer search result embedded in a Bing window. From this I deduce that it uses Bing, which makes it rather worthless. 0 points ::2) Tibet - this is a 100% plagiarism that uses the shake and paste technique applied to three sources (Wikipedia, an article in Computerwoche and an article in the Süddeutsche). Sucodo reports 51 %. It finds the Wikipedia source, and reports a lot of trash (short word sequences). 1 point ::3) Mankell - this is a trivial 100% plagiarism with some lovely typos that makes it findable by humans using only 2 words. Sucodo calls this one clean. 0 points ::With 1/9 points this one doesn't look like it is going to take home the bacon, so I would just continue using Google. ::WiseWoman 18:19, 15. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ::nein, es (english) tut (zumindest mir) nicht weh. vielen dank für den/die/das `check` der software. 195.46.44.53 19:08, 15. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :: Wie schon erwähnt, Software ist weitgehend nutzlos, da jede Software nur das Internet durchsucht, oder einen eigenen Korpus zur Verfügung hat, der nicht wirklich aussagekräftig ist (z.B. nur frei erhältliche Literatur). Für kurze Hausarbeiten, bei denen Schüler/Studenten aus dem frei zugänglichen Internet abgeschrieben hat, tut es jede Suchmaschine. :: Allerdings gibt es eine Ausnahme, ein kleines Kommandozeilenprogramm namens sim_text. Dieses kann zwar nicht irgendeinen Text suchen, wie die anderen Programme, sondern es vergleicht zwei Textdokumente auf Übereinstimmungen. Da aber in vielen Dissertationen zumindest irgendwo die Quelle für Abgeschriebenes steht, muss man also nur Dissertation und mögliche Quellen als Textdateien vorliegen haben, und man bekommt recht beeindruckende Ergebnisse für Übereinstimmungen. Sotho Tal Ker 19:32, 15. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :::Danke für den Hinweis auf sim_text. Das macht tatsächlich Sinn. 80.152.157.132 08:07, 18. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :::Ich habe etwas mit sim_txt experimentiert, aber komme noch nicht wirklich zu überzeugenden Ergebnissen. Gibt es Tipps für die zu verwendenden Konsolenparameter? 80.152.157.132 10:48, 25. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ::::Meine Standardeinstellung: sim_text -o sim.log -s -d -r 6 Diss.txt Quelle.txt , wobei ich die 6 bisweilen variiere (es handelt sich um die Mindestanzahl von Worten in einer als übereinstimmend erkannten Wortkette). Gruss Hindemith 11:06, 25. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :::::Vielen Dank! Mit dieser Grundeinstellung klappt's. Je nach Vergleichsquelle muss man wohl nach oben variieren. Aber das findet man schnell raus. 80.152.157.132 11:54, 25. Sep. 2011 (UTC)